Should This Love Be?
by HiddenDepth
Summary: Ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts. Vertraute Personen treten ihr letztes Schuljahr an, doch dieses Jahr ist nichts, wie es scheint.. slash, OOC, vllt etwas lemon, aber erst später, DMxHP
1. Welcome Back

**Should This Love Be?**

Was tat er nur hier? Ok, er wusste was er hier tat, schließlich war es jedes Jahr dasselbe: Er stieg in den Zug, wurde in ein Gefängnis gefahren, und wenn er in den Ferien wiederkam, begann die Folter. Keine körperliche Folter, seelische.  
Ach du meine Güte! Er klang schon wie einer dieser Muggel-Seelenklempner, von denen er gehört hatte.,Draco! Wie schön, dich wiederzusehen!" Schon versteinerten sich Dracos Gesichtszüge. Nein, andere werden niemals seine Gedanken erfahren. Ein Malfoy zeigt keine Gefühle. Ein Malfoy ist stark. Ein Draco sowieso.

,Hi, Pansy.. ", meinte Draco lustlos.  
,Waren deine Ferien schön?" Schon hing sie wieder begeistert an seinem Arm. Wie er diese Klammerei hasste!  
,Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, Draco. Mach keinen Ärger." Schon drehte ihm sein Vater den Rücken zu und verschwand. Draco hatte sowieso nicht mehr erwartet...

Pansy zog ihn einfach mit zu einem Abteil, in dem schon Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle saßen und auf ihn warteten. Draco ließ sich am Fensterplatz nieder. Keiner hatte sich dorthin gesetzt, da sie wussten, dass Draco am Fenster sitzen wollte und es wagte auch niemand, ihm zu widersprechen. Gut so, dachte Draco. Wenigstens hier habe ich Respekt...

,Was hast du in den Ferien gemacht, Draco?", fragte Pansy begierig.  
Sollte er das wirklich sagen?  
,Nichts besonderes. Mich erholt von Potter und seinen kleinen Freunden."  
Okay, gelogen war das zumindest nicht. Auch wenn 'nichts Besonderes' nicht ganz das traf, was er wirklich gemacht hatte...  
Er fühlte, wie sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte. Er atmete tief durch. Endlich konnte er für eine Zeit seine Sorgen, die er Zuhause hatte, hinter sich lassen. Auch wenn er in Hogwarts wieder neue bekommen würde. Doch das war sicherlich nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ihm Zuhause blühte..  
,Draco, was ist mit dir los?"  
Draco schrak hoch. ,Was? Was soll los sein?" Hatte sein Gesichtsausdruck ihn etwa veraten... ?  
,Du hast Potter noch gar keinen Besuch abgestattet.", meinte Blaise achselzuckend.  
Draco atmete tief durch. Doch nicht..  
,Ja nachher. Wir sind doch grad erst losgefahren und etwas muss man sich für die Fahrt ja noch aufheben.. ", grinste er. Es war ein falsches Grinsen. Doch das fiel niemandem auf, denn er beherrschte es schon so lange...Er musste lange Zeit so dagesessen und nachgedacht haben, denn als er wegen einem Schrei Pansys aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte, war es bereits dunkel.,Draco! Draco!", rief sie und klammerte an seinem Arm.  
,Was denn? Was denn?", antwortete er genervt.  
,Da! Da!" Hysterisch zeigte sie auf eine tote Eule in der Ecke des Abteils. Blutüberströmt.  
Draco befreite sich von ihrem Griff. Die Eule kannte er doch irgendwo her...

,Ich muss mal auf die Toilette.", meinte er und erhob sich. Da Pansy Anstalten machte, ihm zu folgen, verdrückte er sich lieber schnell. Er brauchte einfach mal Zeit für sich allein... Auf dem Gang war nicht viel los. Alles wie immer halt. Nachdenklich schlenderte er durch den Zug. An einer Türe machte er Halt.

Als er die Abteiltür aufzog, wandten sich ihm erst überraschte und dann abweisende Gesichter zu. Es waren die von Harry, Ron und Hermine.  
,Was willst du Malfoy!"  
,Habt ihr zufällig eine Eule verloren?", fragte Draco mit schnarrendem Ton. Ja, ihm konnte niemand seine Unsicherheit anmerken..

Ron schreckte auf einmal auf und starrte ihn an.  
,Du hast Pig gestohlen!"  
Draco runzelte die Stirn. ,Pig? Ich sagte doch 'Eule' und nicht 'Schwein' !"  
,Was ist mit der Eule?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig.  
,Sie hat sich wohl in unser Abteil verirrt.. " Draco kam eine abscheuliche Idee. ,Du solltest besser nach ihr schauen.", meinte er unschuldig zu Ron. Yeah, Rons Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er seine halb verrottete Eule sah, würde ihm wenigstens ein wenig aufmuntern. Warum er so etwas brauchte? Keine Ahnung.. vielleicht um sich daran aufzugeilen..

Ron sprang auf. ,Zeig mir wo euer Abteil ist - Malfoy!", zischte Ron. Malfoy grinste zufrieden und bedeutete Ron ihm zu folgen. Der merkte aber auch gar nichts!  
Draco betrat also wieder das ihm verhasste Abteil. Als Ron hinter ihm eintrat, sprangen Goyle und Crabbe alarmiert auf.  
,Setzt euch hin, er will bloß seine Eule mitnehmen!", meinte Draco verärgert. Dass die auch nie warten konnten, bis er was sagte!  
,Wo ist sie, Malfoy?", grummelte Ron.  
,Na, dort! In der Ecke! Das ist sie doch, nicht wahr?"  
Malfoy sah genüßlich, wie Rons Gesichtszüge entgleisten, seine Miene immer blasser und seine Gesichtsfarbe erst blass und dann immer grüner wurde. Zugleich spürte er aber auch ein Gefühl, dass er gar nicht mochte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, es wäre sein schlechtes Gewissen. Doch im nächsten Moment riss er sich wieder zusammen und sah bloß wie Ron aus dem Abteil wankte.

Die anderen lachten abfällig. Draco lachte mit, doch es war wieder ein falsches Lachen. Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.  
Vielleicht war er wirklich ziemlich eklig - na und! Irgendjemand musste es ja sein...Warum war er nur wieder zurück in dieses Abteil gegangen? Wie erwartet hatte sich Pansy direkt wieder neben ihn gesetzt und hing jetzt an seinem Arm. Wie konnte die bloß glauben, dass sie eine Chance bei ihm hätte? Er hatte schließlich immer noch seinen Malfoystolz...

Regentropfen klatschten wie wild gegen die Fensterscheibe. Nicht, dass er etwas erkennen könnte, er sah nur sich selbst und die anderen 'Gestalten' aus dem Abteil in der Scheibe wiederspiegeln.

,Hey Drake, was hast du für dieses Schuljahr geplant? Es ist unser letztes.. wir sollten etwas hinterlassen.. etwas unvergessliches." Blaises Augen funkelten.

Wie Draco diesen Spitznamen hasste.. 'Drake'.. Draco war doch schon kurz genug, oder?

,Und was stellst du dir vor?", fragte er trotzdem. ,Sollen wir einen Baum pflanzen? Zu der peitschenden Weide noch eine lachende Birke oder eine boxende Eiche?"  
,Quatsch... aber reden wir drüber wenn wir allein sind." Draco nickte zustimmend. Mit Blaise konnte er wenigstens noch vernünftig reden. Er war nicht umsonst sein bester Freund. Na, vielleicht sein einzig richtiger.. von Draco aus gesehen zumindest.

Quietschend hielt der Zug am Bahnhof von Hogsmead. Der junge Malfoy hatte noch gar nicht bemerkt, wie nah sie Hogwarts inzwischen waren. Sehr töricht von ihm - immerhin war es schon länger stockduster.

Zusammen mit den anderen stieg er aus und ging den Weg zu den 'pferdelosen' Kutschen hinauf. Zusammen mit Crabbe, Goyle und Blaise besetzte er eine von diesen - unter ziemlich empörtem Kreischen Pansys - und fuhr mit ihnen zu dem Schloss.

Er atmete tief durch. Es war sehr ungewohnt, doch diesen Sommer überkam ihn eine ungeheure Ruhe als er das Schloss sah, er war gerade zu erleichtert. Aber genug mit den Gedanken an die zurückliegenden Ferien - nun würde sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen, und Blaise hatte Recht: sie mussten etwas hinterlassen. Das sagte ihm sein Malfoy- und sein Slytherinstolz. Nur nicht sentimental werden, Draco - nun hieß es erstmal dieses Schuljahr überstehen. Und, um Himmels Willen, lass es bitte lang dauernd! Am besten ewig. Solche Gedanken waren ungewöhnlich für einen Schüler. Doch Draco Lucius Malfoy war nicht irgendein beliebiger Schüler, er hatte seine Gründe.

Beim Schloss angekommen stiegen sie schnell aus und begaben sich die Treppen hoch in die Eingangshalle.

Auf einmal wurde er von hinten heftigst geschubst. Draco konnte sich gerade noch aufrecht halten, fuhr herum und fixierten Potter mit einem stechenden Blick.

,Potter! Willst du schon zu anfang des Jahres sterben!"

,Würde ich zu gern sehen! Lässt du Ron dann auch wieder meine Leiche bewundern!" Der grünäugige Gryffindor spuckte ihm geradezu die Worte entgegen.

Draco tat, als würde er überlegen. ,Oh ich glaub dieses Mal lass ich Schlammblut-Granger den Vortritt!"

,Du bist so arm, Malfoy! Fällt dir nichts neues mehr ein?"

,Wer ist hier denn einfallslos? Dir fällt auch nichts besseres ein als mich zu schubsen. Aber ich geb dir Recht - mehr ist Weasley nicht wert." , meinte er verächtlich. Dann sah er Ron hinter Harry auftauchen. ,Umgerechnet könnte er sich auch nicht mehr leisten."

Er wusste nicht, warum er sowas sagte. Vielleicht einfach, um Harry zu provozieren, damit dieser noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Halt. Irgendwas stimmte an diesem Satz doch nicht...

,Malfoy du bist wirklich unter meiner Würde, verpiss dich!", zischte der Goldjunge Gryffindors bevor er Richtung Große Halle abdackelte.

,Natürlich ich bin unter deiner Würde! Der große Bezwinger Voldemorts hat keine Zeit für Fußvolk!" Draco wusste nicht mal, warum er das Potter hinterher brüllte, aber er wollte es gar nicht wissen. Auch egal. Alles war egal.

,Hey Dray, merkst du nicht dass du angestarrt wirst?", murmelte Blaise ihm leicht nervös zu.

Draco erwachte aus seiner Trance und blickte verwirrt um sich. Schnell setzte er wieder seine Maske auf und ging mit Blaise in die Halle und zum Slytherintisch. Seufzend ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und Blaise neben ihm tat es ihm gleich.

Automatisch ließ er seinen Blick durch die Schülermeute gleiten und er blieb - wie immer - bei den Gryffindors hängen.

Granger hatte gerade einen tröstenden Arm um Weasley gelegt, der wohl den Schock vom Anblick seiner toten Eule immer noch nicht verkraftet hatte. Jedenfalls blickte er mit trostlosen Augen vor sich hin. Der junge Malfoy schnaubte herablassend, bevor er seinen Blick ein wenig weiter links wandern ließ. Er erstarrte, als er bemerkte, dass Potter ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick musterte. In seinen Augen lag eine Spur von Enttäuschung. Doch weswegen sollte Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-leider-noch-lebt, enttäuscht von ihm, Draco Malfoy, sein? Schließlich gab es nichts, womit er ihn enttäuschen konnte. Er war halt wie immer.

,Dray? Drayyyyyyayyyyy hör mir zuhu!"

Draco blinzelte und wandte sich von Harry zu Blaise, der leicht schmollte.

,Hm?", machte er nicht gerade intelligent. Blaise schien mit sich zu ringen, ob er weiter schmollen sollte oder gegen seinen natürlichen Drang, einfach reden zu müssen, nicht weiter anzukämpfen. Der Drang siegte - wie so oft.

,Kannst du mir mal sagen, was zwischen dir und Potty abgeht?", fragte er gar nicht neugierig.

Draco starrte ihn an. ,Wie bitte!"

,Du stehst auf ihn!" Feste Überzeugen schwoll in dem Satz mit.

,Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen! Niemals!"

,Mhm.. soweit ich weiß hast du ihm in der Halle vorhin nachgestarrt, obwohl er schon minutenlang verschwunden war! Und gerade, als ich dich deswegen fragen wollte, starrst du ihn wieder an und merkst nicht einmal dass ich dir Kürbissaft über die Hose schütte!"

Draco sah auf einmal entsetzt an sich runter. ,Blaise!", zischte er erbost. Blaise sah ihn unschuldig an. Moment mal! Kürbissaft? Malfoy sah sich um und bemerkte, dass er die Auswahl und die Rede des Schulleiters total verpasst hatte.

,Und wo bist du jez schon wieder? Bei Potty?" Draco rollte mit den Augen.

,Seit wann nennst du ihn überhaupt so?", zischte er.

,Mhm.. er ist doch irgendwie ganz niedlich."

,Ist er nicht!"

,Doch!"

,Nie!"

,Wohl... "

,Dray... "

,Nenn mich nicht so!"

,An dich kommt er nicht ran!"

Sofort entspannten sich Malfoys Gesichtszüge wieder. Blaise grinste.

,Du und dein Stolz."

,Du und deine lose Klappe."

,Da haben wir ja beide was, wodran wir arbeiten sollten... ", meinte er bloß und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Draco schaufelte sich ein wenig hier von und da von auf den Teller und matschte mit der Gabel darin herum, bis nicht mehr zu erkennen war, was er eigentlich vor sich hatte. Im Grunde wusste er es nicht einmal selbst. Was wusste er bei Merlin eigentlich noch!

,Draci!", ertönte eine schrille Stimme neben ihm. Genervt sah er Pansy an.

,Bitte?"

,Ich weiß, dass du etwas für mich geplant hast!", kicherte das angeblich weibliche Wesen neben ihm.

,Hö?", machte Malfoy Junior nicht grad intelligent.

,Spiel nur den ahnungslosen!", giggelte sie weiter. ,Ich weiß genau, was du vorhast, mein Bärli!"

Hallo! BÄRLI! AHH! Pansy Parkinson hatte verdammtes Glück, dass sie sich in diesem Moment erhob und die Halle verließ. Zurückblieb der durch und durch geschockte Draco, der starr auf der Bank saß, und ein rotangelaufener Blaise Zabini, der sich vor lauter unterdrücktem Lachen an einem Stück Fleisch verschluckt hatte.

Draco blickte ihn erbost an. Blaise lachte nur noch mehr und schluckte schließlich doch runter.

,Das ist überhaupt nicht witzig... ", knurrte Draco und erhob sich ebenfalls, verließ die Halle.

,Nein, gar nicht witzig.. ", lachte Blaise immernoch, doch sein bester Freund war schon verschwunden.

Ziellos streifte Draco die Gänge entlang. Wie leer und trostlos alles auf ihn wirkte..

Wenn irgendwo ein Fenster auftauchte, konnte man vereinzelt Sterne entdecken, doch meistens wurden diese von Wolken verdeckt.

Draco horchte auf. Von irgendwoher kamen Schritte. Doch von woher? Die Akkustik in diesen Fluren schien so gedacht zu sein, um ihre Besucher zu verwirren. Er wollte jetzt niemanden sehen und so entschied er sich dafür dass die Schritte von hinten kamen und lief los. Fast war er sich sicher, die richtige Richtung gewählt zu haben, da ihm niemand entgegen kam. Kurz blickte er über die Schulter um zu sehen, wer denn gekommen war und rannte immer noch weiter. KLATSCH!

,Ok.. das war das Dümmste, was ich je gemacht hab.. " Ächtzend richtete sich Malfoy auf.

,Das wag ich zu bezweifeln.", erklang eine vor Schmerz stöhnende Stimme neben ihm.


	2. Confusion

_So, erstmal danke für die Reviews ;)_

_Bin hier total neu bei deshalb hab ich noch nicht genau durchgeblickt wie das alles funktioniert._

_Also: Wie kann ich anonyme Reviews zulassen? Hoffe ihr verratet es mir.. _

_So weiter geht's, hoffe es gefällt euch. Die Teile, die ich hier poste, sind schon was älter, deshalb könnt's sein dass die was komisch klingen.. aber bald kommen ja neue wenn ich alles was aufm Rechner ist hochgestellt hab_

_Genug Gelaber, viel Spaß!_

------------------------------------------------------

,Potter! Was machst du denn bitte hier?" Draco starrte sein Gegenüber an. Nur die Fackeln, welche spärliches Licht auf die Gänge warfen, erleuchteten sein Haupt. Er musste zugeben, Potter hatte sich in der letzten Zeit schwer gemacht... mit einem schweren Zauber war es ihm gelungen, seine Sehbehinderung um einiges zu vermindern sodass er die Brille bloß noch zum Lesen brauchte. Dadurch kamen seine Augen sowieso besser zur Geltung fand Draco. Hö?  
,Blaise meinte, du wolltest mich sehen.. ", erwiderte Potter genervt und stand auf, Draco tat es ihm gleich.

,Blaise?" Natürlich! Wie konnte es auch anders sein...

,J,a, weißt du, dieser sexy südländische Typ der immer mit dir rumhängt!"

Draco sah ihn sprachlos an. Seitwann war der Goldjunge Gryffindors so offen?

,Also, könntest du mir vielleicht sagen was los ist?"

,Ähm.. öh.. " Jaiks! Wie intelligent Draco! Dafür gewinnst du mit Sicherheit den Oscar für die dümmste Antwort des Jahrtausends!

,Aha." Potter runzelte die Stirn.

,Ich wollte, um ehrlich zu sein, gar nicht mit dir sprechen.", meinte Draco wieder gefasst. ,Blaise hat da sicherlich was falsch verstanden."

,Ahso? Was hattest du denn schönes über mich zu berichten?"

Mist, Eigentor.

,Ähm.. gar nichts."

,Ahja. Klar." Draco war klar, dass Potter ihm diese Ausrede niemals abkaufen würde.

,Seitwann kommst du mir hinterher wenn ein Slytherin sowas zu dir sagt?", schnarrte Malfoy. Er sah so etwas wie Unsicherheit in Harrys Augen auflackern.

,Also.. " Jaja, schinde nur Zeit, dachte sich Draco. ,Ich dachte einfach, zum Anfang des Schuljahres sollte man nicht direkt die Waffen ziehen oder?"

,Was ist das denn für 'n dummer Spruch, Potter!"

,Ähäh.. ja.. egal." Mhmmm, so gefiel es Draco schon viel besser, wenn das Blatt sich wendete.

,Bye, Draco!", meinte Potter bloß noch und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Hönk! Draco? Hatte Harry Potter ihn wirklich grad beim Vornamen genannt?

X

Harry könnte sich erschlagen! Hatte er Draco wahrhaftig beim Vornamen genannt bei der Verabschiedung? HATTE ER SICH WIRKLICH VERABSCHIEDET VON IHM!

Ruhig, Harry, ruhig.. er konnte seine Unsicherheit nicht bemerkt haben, zu sehr war er mit seiner eigenen beschäftigt gewesen, dem war er sich sicher. Nun ja, er glaubte, sich sicher zu sein. Öh - er hoffte es... ? Verdammt nochmal! Wie konnte so ein Mistkerl seine Gedanken so durcheinander bringen? Es war zum Kotzen..

X

Allein blieb Draco zurück. Ohne es zu wissen lächelte er vor sich hin. So schritt er auch in den Slytherinkerker - ohne die verwunderten Blicke der anderen zu bemerken - und in sein Zimmer. Seufzend ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken. Kurz darauf hörte er schon wie sich die Türe knarrend öffnete und langsam wieder ins Schloss fiel. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er fühlte, wie sich jemand neben ihn auf die Matratze warf.

,Erzähl schon!", erklang die quengelnde Stimme Blaise Zabinis.

Verwundert blickte Draco ihn an.

,Wie?"

,Na mit Potter.. weißt du er ist dir nach dem Essen hinterher.. so ganz plötzlich.. ", meinte Blaise unschuldig.

,Zabini!", knurrte Draco. ,Harry hat mir erzählt, dass du ihm gesagt hast, ich wolle mit ihm reden."

,Uh - Harry? Wir sind schon beim Vornamen? Fantastisch! Habt ihr euch geküsst?"

,Wah - nein! Bist du verrückt! Du weißt, wer er ist mit dem würd ich in zehn Millionen Jahren nicht zusammenkommen."

,Ja - klar.", meinte Blaise trocken. ,Deswegen hattest du auch bis grade ein Dauergrinsen im Gesicht kleben!"  
,Hatt ich nicht!"  
,Doch!"  
Draco seufzte. Es war ja doch sinnlos, mit ihm zu diskutieren. Außerdem wusste er, dass Blaise Recht hatte.

,Draco, wie viele Leute an dieser Schule hast du schon flachgelegt? Mal weit, weit,naja, sehrweit über die Hälfte! Aber was ernstes hattest du noch nie!"

,Ja - und?"

,Du bist jemand bestimmten verfallen und willst es dir nicht eingestehen!"

,Blaise du guckst zu viel Seifenopern.. ", murmelte Draco bloß und schloss die Augen.

,Mhm.. vielleicht.. ", hörte er Blaise nachdenklich nuscheln. Draco musste grinsen.

Dann spürte er etwas Schweres neben sich aufs Kissen sinken.

,Ehh.. mein Bett.. ", murmelte Draco schlaftrunken.

,Ich weiß!", meinte Blaise nur und kuschelte sich an Draco an.

,Ich bin kein Teddy.. "

,Nee, aber gemütlich. Nacht, Draco." Draco seufzte.

,Nacht, Blaise.", meinte er leise. Blaise kuschelte sich zufrieden an Draco, der wie automatisch einen Arm um diesen legte. Nicht, dass die beiden was von einander wollten, doch wenn man sich woanders keine Streicheleinheiten holen konnte, nahm man eben das, was kommt.

X

,Hey, wo hast du so lange gesteckt?", fragte Hermine, ziemlich besorgt, da Harry so lange gebraucht hatte.

,Hatte einen Zusammenstoß mit Malfoy. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!" Müde ließ er sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken.

,Dieser.. kleine.. ", knirschte es zu seiner Rechten. Ron starrte mit vor Wut lodernden Augen in das Feuer.

,Ron, sieh es mal so: Du hast Pigwidgeon noch nicht lange gehabt oder? Außerdem hast du eh meistens gesagt dass er nervt.. ", versuchte Hermine Ron 'aufzumuntern' . Doch dieser blickte sie nur mit seinem 'Stirb-lieber-jetzt-gleich-sonst-bring-ich-dich-qualvoll-um-die-Ecke'-Blick an.

,Du bist das Letzte, Hermine. Wie kannst du sowas sagen.", meinte er ziemlcih tonlos, doch in seinen Augen funkelte Enttäuschung, Wut und Traurigkeit. Damit erhob er sich und begab sich in seinen Schlafsaal.

Zurück ließ er eine ziemlich geschockte Hermine. Harry konnte sehen, wie sehr sie mit den Tränen kämpfen musste.

,Mach dir nichts drauß, Hermine. Er ist verletzt. Nicht wegen dir, sondern wegen - Malfoy." Jetzt hätte er beinah wieder Draco gesagt.

Hermine blickte bloß mit leeren Augen gen Boden.

,Nacht, Harry." Auch sie verschwand. Kopfschüttelnd machte Harry es sich in seinem Sessel bequem. Was für ein Tag.. erst Rons tote Eule, dann das hier.. und da war auch noch dieser 'Zusammenstoß' mit dem ungekrönten Eisprinz Slytherins. Langsam driftete Harry vor Müdigkeit in die Traumwelt ab und träumte von platinblondem Haar und sturmgrauen Augen.


	3. Confusion Part 2

So, ein neuer Teil :)

Danke für eure Reviews, freue mich über jedes einzelne.

Ich klär jetzt hier auch mal 'n paar Fragen.

Dazu, dass die Chapters so kurz sind: Ich hab recht wenig Zeit, weil ich sehr ausgelastet bin mit der Schule und auch noch andere Dinge mache, als die ganze Zeit die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben - nebenbei hab ich auch noch andere FanFictions in denen es nicht um Harry Potter geht - und weil ich eben so wenig Zeit hab, setz ich mich lieber in ein paar freien Minuten an den PC, tipsel schnell was und stell's dann direkt hoch. Dadurch kommen hier aber auch öfters neue Chapters on.

Und in dieser FF passiert in nächster Zeit noch nicht sonderlich viel - zumindest in diesem und nächstem Chapter nicht - ich lasse mir zwar was einfallen, aber immerhin ist das Genre Romance/Humor und nicht Action. Aber verstehe trotzdem, wenn's was langweilig wird und ich geb mir Mühe, da was dran zu ändern ;) .

So, ich red wieder zu viel - viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es brauchte seine Zeit, bis Malfoy Junior von dem Traum mit smaragdgrünen Augen ablassen und aufwachen wollte.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und fühlte die schwere eines Körpers auf sich. Nachdem er einen mittelschweren Schock hinter sich hatte, bei dem er sich fragte, wen er jetzt schon wieder im Bett hatte, fiel ihm ein, dass er ja am Vortag gar nichts getrunken hatte und identifizierte den schwarzen Haarschopf als den von Blaise Zabini.

Vorsichtig schob er ihn von sich runter und begab sich ins Bad.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam er perfekt gestylt heraus und suchte sich eine schwarze Leinenhose und ein grünes Seidenhemd aus dem Kleiderschrank. Als er letztendlich angezogen war, ging er wieder zu seinem Bett und rüttelte an dem immer noch schlafenden Blaise.

,He!"

Keine Reaktion.

,Hallo da drinne!"

Ein lautes Schnarchen erklang.

,Wäh, also echt, Zabini!" Damit zog Draco ihn einfach mit einem Ruck aus dem Bett, sodass Blaise Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte.

,Aua!" Verschlafen rieb dieser sich den Kopf und blinzelte zu Draco auf. ,Sach ma! Lass mich schlafen!"

,Es ist spät, du willst doch sicher nicht den wundervollen Tag verpassen!"

,Tut mir Leid, aber aufgrund eines gewissen blonden Jungens konnte ich heute Nacht nicht wirklich gut schlafen!"

Geschockt blickte Draco ihn an. ,Bitte? I-ich schnarche nicht.. "

,Hab ich das gesagt? Nein ich meinte eher das Im-Schlaf-sprechen."

,Was?"

,Ja! Und das auch noch allzu deutlich!" Blaise blickte ihn erfürchtig an. ,Das war so spannend, ich konnte einfach nicht weghören!"

Der blonde Slytherin blitzte ihn an. ,Du hast gelauscht?"

,Was heißt gelauscht?", fragte Blaise unschuldig. ,Ich nenne es 'Zuhören' . Schließlich war außer mir keiner im Raum und wenn du plötzlich zu reden anfängt, könnte es ja sein, du willst mit mir sprechen!"

,Ja. Klar. Im Schlaf."

Blaise seufzte. ,Okay, ich hab dich belauscht. Aber echt mal - nach dem was ich da gehört hab konnte ich noch weniger schlafen!"

Draco dachte nach. Über was hatte er denn bloß geträumt? Er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern.

,Was hast du gehört?"  
,Och.. " Blaise blickte verträumt aus dem Fenster.

,Raus mit der Sprache, Zabini!", knurrte Draco.

Sein bester Freund seufzte ergeben. Dann grinste er wieder und seine Augen funkelten.

,So etwas wie: Oh... ja... Potter... du machst mich.. ah.. wahnsinnig.. nimm ihn tiefer in den Mund... "

Erschrocken keuchte Draco auf. ,Ach was, du verarschst mich! Halt die Klappe!"

,Ich verarsche dich nicht Draco! Echt mal - nach dem was ich da rausgehört habe, muss das verdammt heiß gewesen sein!"

,Du erzählst Müll! Basta! Ich und von Potter träumen! Pah!" Malfoy Junior drehte sich um und verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Raum. Zurück blieb ein kopfschüttelnder und seufzender Zabini.

X

,Harry!" Harry Potter fuhr aus dem Schlaf. Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Neben sich sah er eine erboste Hermine Granger.

,Na endlich!" Stöhnend rieb er sich die Augen.

,Verdammt, Hermine... musstest du mir ins Ohr schreien?"

,Anders warst du ja nicht wach zu kriegen!", schnaubte sie. ,Nur zu deiner Information: In fünf Minuten ist das Frühstück zuende, was bedeutet dass der Unterricht in fünfzehn Minuten beginnt!"

Schon stand Harry auf den Füßen. Innerhalb von drei Minuten zog er sich an, putzte sich die Zähne, kämmte ohne Erfolg seine Sturmfrisur, schnappte seine Tasche und stürmte runter in die Große Halle - ohne Erfolg.

An der Tür fing ihn kein anderer als Blaise Zabini ab.

,Mann, Zabini, was soll das?"

,Potter, so spät? Wo hast du dich denn in der Nacht rumgetrieben?", meinte dieser und ließ einen prüfenden Blick über Harrys Körper gleiten. ,Das kommt davon, wenn man sich in anderen Träumen zu schaffen macht.. "

,Hä?" Hallo, es war frühmorgens, was meinte dieser Typ,,Zabini, wenn das wieder so ein Spielchen sein soll wie gestern... "

,Wer redet denn von Spielchen?" Blaise beugte sich dicht an Harrys Ohr. ,Ich würde dich nicht von der Bettkante stoßen... "

Harry keuchte. Schnell stieß er Blaise beiseite.

,Äh.. öh.. lass mich vorbei, Zabini.", meinte er schwach. Schnell setzte er, mit rotem Kopf, den Weg zu seinem Tisch fort, schnappte sich einen Toast und verschlang diesen auf dem Weg zu seinem Unterricht. Dieses Mal, zu Harrys Verwunderung, ganz ohne Zwischenfälle.

X

,Blaise!"

Der südländische Slytherin machte einen Satz zur Seite.

,Draco! Wieso erschreckst du mich so?" Verwundert besah er sich seinen ganz und gar nicht erfreut aussehenden Freund.

,Was war das grad mit Potter?" Aha!

,Ich hab doch gesagt, er ist eigentlich ganz niedlich.. also, warum sollte ich nicht ein wenig Spaß mit ihm haben?" Irgendetwas ließ Draco knurren. Blaise sah mit Freude zu, wie Draco einen inneren Kampf ausfocht.

,Lass uns gehen.", meinte dieser dann wie nebenbei.

Er trat vor Blaise und warf sich seine Tasche über die Schulter - direkt in Blaises hübsches Gesicht.

,EY! Sag ma'!"

,Oh! Das tut mir Leid! War nicht mit Absicht!" Wie gut, dass Blaise das zufriedene Grinsen auf dem Gesicht von Malfoy Junior nicht sehen konnte, welches sich auf eben dieses stahl, als er sich umdrehte.

Als beide im Kerker ankamen, war Snape bereits da. Gekonnt ignorierte er, dass sie beide zu spät kamen.

,Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, werden wir heute einen Liebestrank brauen!" Draco starrte seinen Paten an. Einen Liebestrank! Seitwann machte Snape denn sowas?  
,Da dies ein sehr komplexer Trank ist, werdet ihr in Paaren zusammenarbeiten. Ich werde diese Paare zusammenstellen!"


	4. Komplexe Zaubertränke

_Omg, ist das Chapter kurz -.- Tut mir Leid :((( Aber die Lehrer knallen mir grad die Arbeiten vor die Nase und ich hab in vier versch. Fächern jetzt Projekte am Start, hab kaum noch Zeit was zu schreiben :((_

_Das nächste Mal kommt auf jeden Fall was längeres, ist ja jetzt Wochenende :)_

_Hab mal eine kurze Frage: Warum werden die Anführungszeichen vorne also am Satzanfang halbiert? Anstatt , hab ich da dann nur ein Komma stehen und das sieht ja doof aus.. selbst wenn ich hier dann nochmal bei jeder wörtlichen Rede ein Komma dazukritzel steht am Ende nur eines da :S_

_Naja, danke für die Reviews :D finde ich total lieb von euch_

_Nochmal sorry weil's jetzt so kurz ist - aber seht's positiv, immerhin könnt ihr schnell drüberlesen und dann was anderes machen xD_

_So genug Gelaber, los geht's_

-------------------------------

,Einen Liebestrank?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig.

,Wie schön, dass sie wenigstens einmal meinem Unterricht folgen, Mister Potter!", zischte Snape. Harry schluckte. Nein, dieses Schuljahr hatte er sich vorgenommen nicht so viel Stress mit Snape zu haben!

,Miss Granger, Sie werden mit Miss Parkinson zusammenarbeiten. Mr. Weasley, Sie begeben sich auf Mr. Malfoys Platz neben Blaise Zabini. Mr Malfoy wird dafür auf ihren Platz kehren.. Mr Goyle.. " So fuhr Snape fort, doch Harry hörte es schon nicht mehr. Er sollte mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten? Never! Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu Malfoy und sah, dass dieser selbst nicht sehr angetan war. Naja, war ja eigentlich auch keine Überraschung...

,Ach, noch etwas: am Ende der Stunde wird einer von jedem Paar den Trank trinken. Egal, ob er gelungen ist oder nicht.. "

Harry stand der Mund offen. Es war doch klar, dass der Eisprinz Slytherins sich niemals dazu herablassen würde, den Trank zu trinken. Sollte er wirklich wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen hinter MALFOY herrennen müssen?

,He, Narbengesicht.. ", schnitt eine eiskalte Stimme Harrys Gedanken. Als Harry aufsah, bemerkte er, dass Ron wohl schon seit einiger Zeit neben Zabini saß - der Harry dauernd lüsternde Blicke zuwarf - und Malfoy nun neben ihm selbst Platz genommen hatte.

,Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy.", murmelte er ohne den Malfoyspross anzuschauen.

,Oh, was ist denn los, Potty? Hat dich keiner lieb?" Harry verdrehte die Augen. ,Im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich einige Freunde - nicht erkaufte!", fauchte er zurück.

X

Uh, das tat aber nicht gut! Noch dazu - hatte er Potter gerade wirklich Potty genannt? Waaahh! Blaise hatte wirklich einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn.

,Ihr könnt nun anfangen!", schnarrte Snape. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung standen die Zutaten für den Trank an der Tafel. Snape ließ sich hinter seinem Pult nieder und schrieb irgendetwas.

,Hol die Zutaten, Potter."

,Warum ich?"

,Weil ich sonst Snape sage, dass die ganze Arbeit an mir hängen bleibt und dein Haus dann Punkte verliert und du Nachsitzen musst!"

Harry erhob sich und grummelte irgendwas unverständliches. Draco grinste Harrys Rücken an, als dieser sich nach vorne bewegte. Wie von selbst huschte sein Blick ein Stückchen tiefer und landete auf Potters Hintern. Dracos Grinsen verging augenblicklich und seine Augen wurden groß. Hätte er nicht so viel Selbstherrschung besessen, hinge seine Zunge schon längst am Boden und er würde wie verrückt sabbern. ,Oh-oh!', dachte Draco nur noch als er merkte, wie seine Hose eng wurde. Schnell wandte er den Blick auf den Tisch.

,Pansy nackt auf deinem Bett, Pansy nackt auf deinem Bett, Pansy nackt auf deinem Bett... ", murmelte er vor sich hin. Puh! Augenblicklich erschlafften seine Gliedmaßen wieder - und Potter kehrte zurück, setzte sich hin.


End file.
